Elämän Käännekohta:
by Your-Morfina-Strange
Summary: Sijoittuu aikaan, jolloin Evoluutio vielä hallitsi ja asiat olivat täysin toisin.Evoluutio on iskenyt silmänsä erääseen tiettyyn punapäähän eivätkä he koskaan luovuta, ennen kuin onnistuvat saamaan haluamansa.Kaikki mahdolliset esteet raivataan tieltä, ol


**Author's Notes: **

**Kiertelen ja muuntelen tässä tarinassa joitakin typeriä storylineja enemmän oman mieleni mukaisemmiksi ja jätän osan kokonaan omaan arvoonsa, koska en koe niillä olevan mitään merkitystä tämän tarinan kannalta. Pahoittelen etukäteen, jos joku hahmo on hieman OOC, mutta sekin kuuluu vain tarinan kulkuun ja luultavasti muuttuu kunhan pääsen tämän kanssa pidemmälle. Myös ikäluokitus nousee nykyisestä tarinan edetessä, mutta vasta myöhemmin.**

¤¤¤

**Luku 1: **

"Hei Lita, oletko tietoinen siitä, kenen kanssa tule työskentelemään seuraavat pari kuukautta?"Randy Orton kysyi kaksimielisesti virnuillen seuraten naista määrätietoisesti siitä lähtien, kun oli nähnyt tämän vilahtavan nurkan takana tasan kymmenen minuuttia ja kolmekymmentä pitkää käytävää sitten.  
Amy huokaisi raskaasti ja kääntyi ärsyyntynyt ilme kasvoillaan tuon nuoren miehen puoleen, jonka katseen hän oli pystynyt tuntemaan selässään koko matkansa ajan heti siitä lähtien, kun oli saapunut stadionille, kun hänen hyvä ystävänsä ja oma kunto-ohjaajansa Steve Austin oli kutsunut hänet kenraaliharjoituksiin kanssaan.

"Jos olet seurannut minua viimeiset kymmenen minuuttia vain muistuttaaksesi minua tuosta asiasta, olet mitä ilmeisimmin aivan väärässä paikassa Orton."  
Hän vastasi tylsistyneenä, sillä toisin kuin suurin osa muista WWE:ssä toimivista divoista ja diva- wannabeista hän olisi maksanut rahaa siitä, että olisi päässyt Randystä ja tämän ärsyttävistä seuralaisista, evoluutiosta, eroon lopullisesti.

Amyn vastaus kirvoitti ylimielisen katseen nuoren, kolmannen sukupolven supertähden ja legendantappajana tunnetuksi tulleen Randyn kasvoille.  
"Älä imartele itseäsi turhaan Dumas, minulla ei ole treenejä eikä mitään muitakaan menoja seuraavaan pariin tuntiin. Tulin tänne keskustellakseni meidän tulevasta joukkuekumppanuudestamme."

Randy vastasi koppavasti, mikä sai Amyn hymyilemään vinosti miehelle, tämä kun oli olevinaan niin kovin varma siitä asiasta.  
"Sehän on mukavaa Orton, mutta se, ettei sinulla ole mitään tärkeämpää tekemistä ei tarkoita sitä, ettei minulla olisi. Myönnän että olisi kyllä erittäin epähauskaa keskustella sinun kanssasi lisää tästä aiheesta, mutta.."  
Amy vastasi miehelle napakasti mikä sai Randyn tuhahtamaan kyllästyneenä naisen käytökseen, sillä häntä ärsytti suuresti se, että Lita ei kiinnittänyt häneen sen enempää huomiota.

"Saat luvan varata pari ylimääräistä minuuttia Steveltä tähän, sillä tämä on tärkeämpää kuin sinun harjoituksesi. Olemme yhtä ja samaa mieltä Paulin ja muiden kanssa siitä, että nyt kun meidät on laitettu pariksi jaossa, on evoluutiolla viimein mahdollisuus saada se, mitä olemme jo kauan halunneet." Randy jatkoi ja Amy katsahti miestä inhoavasti.

"Ja mitähän se mahtaisi olla, pari uutta aivosolua lisää vai? Enkö minä ole tehnyt teille tarpeeksi selväksi sitä, että huolimatta siitä epäonnesta, että minut arvottiin sinun tag-team pariksesi, ei minulla edelleenkään ole minkäänlaisia aikeita liittyä evoluutioon?"  
Amy kysyi muistellen inhoavasti sitä ehdotusta, jonka Paul Levesque a.k.a Triple H oli tehnyt hänelle toissapäivänä joukkueparien arpomisen jälkeen täysin varmana siitä, että hän olisi vastannut myöntävästi.

"Sinuna en olisi turhan varma tuosta jälkimmäisestä Dumas, mutta ei. Minä en tarkoittanut sinun liittymistäsi osaksi meitä, vaan sitä haavetta, joka evoluutiolla on ollut jo useita vuosia."  
Randy selosti ja huokaisi turhautuneena Amyn katsoessa häntä kysyvästi.

"Sitä, että evoluutio hallitsisi kaikkia mestaruuksia täällä RAW'n puolella. Mietihän sitä itsekin Lita. Paul on raskaansarjan mestari jo yhdennettätoista kuukautta putkeen ilman vakavasti otettavia haastajia, Dave on ollut Intercontinental- mestari viimeisen puolen vuoden ajan ja Trishillä on naistenmestaruus. Ainoa, mikä meiltä puuttuu, on joukkuemestaruus, jonka me voisimme yhdessä voittaa."  
Randy selosti Amylle, joka nyrpisti inhoavasti nenäänsä. Luuliko tuo mies todellakin, että hän aikoisi olla osana evoluution valloitussuunnitelmissa Ei todellakaan!

"Miksi ette ole kysyneet ketään muuta tähän tehtävään, jestas tuolla takana on useita miehiä, jotka ovat monta kertaa parempia tappelijoita, kuin minä ja olisihan se teille paljon käytännöllisempääkin."  
Amy vastasi kyllästyneesti ja pyöräytti silmiään välinpitämättömänä.

"Olemme miettineet sitä ja itse mestaruuden voittamisen ja sen säilyttämisen kannalta olisikin järkevämpää palkata hommaan joku miespainija, joka oikeasti osaa hommansa, mutta mietihän asiaa nyt itsekin Lita. Vain harvat henkilöt tuolla backstagella ovat luotettavia ja luottamuksen arvoisia ja se, että evoluutio pysyy kassassa ja kukoistaa on ensimmäinen etu, jota me ajamme." Randy vastasi Amylle, joka tarkkaili nyt tuota evoluution nuorinta jäsentä hyvin skeptisesti.

"Ai pitäisikö minun nyt olla jotenkin imarreltu koska evoluutio uskoo minun olevan luotettava tiimikumppani."  
Amy vastasi viileästi ja pyöritteli silmiään sarkastinen virne huulillaan.

"No tiedätkö mitä Orton, minä en ole."  
Amy jatkoi ja huomasi Ortonin käytöksestä, että mies alkoi käydä turhautuneeksi.

_Hyvä_. Amy ajatteli mielessään. _Ehkä hän pian tajuaa, että minä en olekaan niin helppo puhua ympäri ja tajuaa jättää minut rauhaan._  
Amy itse inhosi evoluutiota enemmän kuin mitään muuta, mitä hänen työhönsä sisältyi ja hän olikin monesti jäänyt pohtimaan, että mikä oli saanut Patricia Statageouksen, hänen entisen ystävättärensä ja yhden fiksuimmista hänen tuntemistaan naisista ikinä, haksahtamaan Ortonin ja muiden tämän kavereiden ehdotukseen.  
Monet olivat epäilleet sen johtuvan siitä, että Patricia olisi halunnut enemmän valtaa, mutta Amy ei uskonut tuollaisiin puheisiin, ei sitten alkuunkaan sillä hän tiesi, että jos Trish olisi halunnut enemmän valtaa, olisi tuo nainen saanut sitä muullakin tavoin, kuin liittymällä evoluution kaltaiseen roskasakkiin.

"Lita.."  
Randy aloitti uhkaavaksi muuttuneella äänensävyllä, mutta Amy keskeytti miehen katsoen tätä silmiin ilmaisten rohkeutensa ja sen, ettei hänellä ollut minkäänlaisia aikeita nöyrtyä evoluution edessä ja liittyä osaksi heitä.

"Ja mikä ihme saa sinut kuvittelemaan, että minä tahtoisin olla yksi teistä? Ellet ole sattunut tajuamaan, minä erosin vasta äsken Team-Xtremestä eikä minulla ole tasan minkäänlaisia aikeita liittyä heihin uudelleen eikä myöskään mihinkään uuteen joukkueeseen heidän jälkeensä."  
Amy vastasi Randylle, joka näytti äärimmäisen ärsyyntyneeltä hänen vastauksestaan, mikä sai Amyn hymyilemään itsetyytyväisenä, sillä vaikka hän inhosikin Ortonia koko sydämestään, oli hänen pakko myöntää, että tämän kanssa väitteleminen ja miehen julkinen nolaaminen oli hänestä hyvin hauskaa puuhaa aina silloin tällöin.

"Sehän nähdään, mutta pidä varasi Dumas!"  
Randy tiuskahti Amylle ennen kuin lähti jättäen naisen pyörittelemään päätään huvittuneena miehen käytöksestä ja siitä ajatuksesta, että kun Paul ei ollut saanut häntä suostumaan ehdotukseensa, oli tämä nyt lähettänyt yhden piskeistään käännyttämään häntä.

_Olisi siinä tapauksessa valinnut jonkun muun, kuin Ortonin._  
Amy mietti pienesti hymyillen ennen kuin saapui suureen aulaan ja jäi odottamaan hissiä, joka veisi hänet Steven omaan harjoitussaliin, minne hänen oli määrä saapua jo viitisen minuuttia sitten.

Hissi saapui ja Amy astui siihen ja painoi yhdennentoista kerroksen nappia, hissi lähti kiidättämään häntä kohti tuota kerrosta ja kun hissin ovet avautuivat ja hän saapui tuon kerroksen eteisaulaan hän törmäsi tutoriinsa Stone Cold Steve Austiniin, jonka kasvoilla oli sekoitus sekä puhdasta huolta, uteliaisuutta että toruvaisuutta.

"Amy, missä sinä olet oikein ollut, olen ollut helkkarin huolissani sinusta, olet jo viisitoista minuuttia myöhässä, etkä edes ole soittanut.  
Se ei ole sinun tapaistasi, onko jotakin sattunut?"  
Steve uteli Amyltä, joka hymyili miehelle pahoittelevasti.

"Anteeksi että olen myöhässä Steve, tuli vaan pieni selkkaannus yhden ääliön kanssa tuolla alakerrassa." Amy pahoitteli.

"Ahdisteleeko se Levesquen kusipää sinua taas, voisin mennä sanomaan hänelle pari valittua sanaa ennen kuin.."  
Steve ärähti vihaisena, mutta Amy naurahti sovittelevasti saaden miehen rauhoittumaan.

"Ei hän ole mitään tehnyt. Paul on ilmeisesti tajunnut, etten minä ottanut hänen ehdotuksiaan evoluutioon liittymisestä kovin tosissani, joten hän päätti lähettää yhden rakeistaan suostuttelemaan minua, mutta pääsin helposti Ortonista eroon." Amy vastasi Stevelle, joka näytti hyvin helpottuneelta tuosta tiedosta.

"Kerro minulle seuraabvan kerran, kun joku heistä tulee ahdistelemaan sinua, niin minä pieksen heidät sellaiseen kuntoon, että he välttelevät sinua peloissaan koko loppuikänsä."  
Steve murahti hiljaa ja Amy naurahti kevyesti silmiään huolettomasti pyöritellen.

"Te miehet ja teidän ikiaikaiset uhkauksenne.."  
Amy mutisi huvittuneena ja loi sitten uteliaan katseen Steveen, joka seisoi yhä samalla paikalla, kuin aiemminkin.

"Tuletkos sinä jo senkin köriläs, treenit eivät odottele?"  
Amy kysyi Steveniltä, joka nyökkäsi takaisin hämillisen näköisenä.

"Joo, mene sinä jo edeltä Amy, niin minä tulen kohta perässä. Minulla on itsellänikin yksi keskeneräinen asia hoidettavana ennen kuin aloitamme."Steve vastasi hymyillen Amylle, joka nyökkäsi ja lähti kulkemaan kohti pukuhuonetta, jossa hän voisi vaihtaa treenivaatteet päälleen.  
Vaihdettuaan vaatteensa hän siirtyi treenisaliin yllättyäkseen siitä faktasta, ettei Steve ollut vieläkään palannut sieltä, missä ikinä hän nyt olikin.

"Ja vielä hän jaksaa aina olla muistuttamassa minulle omista myöhästymisistäni."Amy tokaisi itselleen pyöritellen päätään huvittuneena ja käveli määrätietoisesti kohti voimistelupuita aloittaakseen alkulämmittelynsä.  
Hän teki pari hämmästyttävän taidokasta kieppisarjaa telineillä ennen kuin siirtyi takaisin lattiatasolle ja juoksi salin pari kertaa ympäri ja hänen päästyään takaisin salin pääovelle hän törmäsi Steveniin, joka hymyili hänelle tyytyväisen näköisenä siihen, että hän oli nouattanut tämän ehotusta.

"Ajattelinkin jo, ettet sinä varmaankaan malttaisi odottaa."  
Steve vitsaili ja Amy näytti tälle mielenosoituksellisesti kieltään, mille Steve hymähti lempeästi ennen kuin siirtyi itsekin telinesarjan eteen, mihin Amy oli siirtynyt miestä odottelemaan.

"Mitä sinä ajattelit, että minun täytyisi treenata?"  
Amy kysyi mieheltä huolettomasti venytellessään.

"Ensinnäkin olen viime aikoina katsellut entistä tarkemmin sinun kehätyötäsi ja se on erittäin taidokasta, mutta meidän tulee keskittää huomio muutamiin perusasioihin, jotka tulevat väistämättä eteen nyt, kun sinä olet taas mukana joukkueessa."  
Steve kiusoitteli Amyä, joka huokaisi turhautuneena.

"Älä viitsi edes aloittaa, minä en mitenkään erityisemmin juhli sitä, että Bischoff laittoi minut Ortonin joukkuetoveriksi."  
Amy irvisti tuolle epämukavalle muistolle.

"En minkään ole kovin mielissäni siitä, että minun tyttöseni joutuu sietämään sen ääliön oikkuja ja kestämään hänen seuraansa, mutta säännöt ovat sääntöjä Amy."  
Steve selitti pahoittelevan näköisenä ja Amy nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisenä.

"Usko pois Steve, minä tiedän sen kyllä."  
Amy vastasi ja Steve nyökkäsi hiljaisesti hymyillen.

"Sitä en epäile hetkeäkään."  
Tämä totesi ja Amy hymyili miehelle kiitollisesti vastaukseksi.

"Joten tiimityöskentelytaktiikoita siis."  
Amy jatkoi rempseällä äänellä ja Steve nyökkäsi virallisena.

"Olet oppinut viime kuukausien aikana työskentelemään hyvin soolona ja olen hyvin ylpeä sinusta sen takia."  
Steve aloitti.

"Se johtuu siitä, koska minulla on ollut paras mahdollinen opettaja, jota vain osaan kuvitella."  
Amy vastasi leveästi virnistellen ja hymyili hiljaa itsekseen huomatessaan Steven punastuvan hieman, mikä huvitti häntä suuresti, sillä kuka nyt voisi kuvitella legendaarisen Stone Cold Steve Austinin punastelevan?

"Ames älä nyt viitsi, saat _vanhan_ miehen vain nolostumaan."  
He molemmat kuulivat tutun miehenäänen sanovan leikillisesti oviaukosta ja heti kun Amy huomasi ihmisen, joka siellä seisoi, hänen ruskeat silmänsä kirkastuivat huomattavasti ja valloittava hymy kohosi hänen huulilleen.

"JEFFREY!"  
Amy huudahti niin lujaa, että Steven täytyi laittaa kädet korviensa päälle suojatakseen kuuloaan, mutta hän katseli ovela virne huulillaan, kuinka Amy juoksi nopeasti kuin tuuli Hardyn veljeksistä nuoremman luokse ja pomppasi tämän syliin sellaisella vauhdilla, mikä riitti melkein kaatamaan tämän maahan.

"Minähän se tässä Ames."  
Jeff naureskeli yllättyneen huvittuneena punakutrisen ystävättärensä innokkaasta käytöksestä ja laski tämän alas puristaen tätä kuitenkin yhä tiukasti itseään vasten.

"Joten huhut ovat siis kerrankin olleet totta.." Steven sanoi Jeffille hyväksyvä hymy huulillaan  
".. se hullumpi Hardyn veljeksistä näyttää palanneen. Luoja meitä nyt auttakoon!"  
Steve vitsaili ja Jeff kohdisti nyt katseen puhujaan hymyillen tälle takaisin.

"Mukavaa nähdä jälleen sinuakin Steve."  
Jeff siirsi Amyn sivuun ja käveli kättelemään Steven, joka vetäisi miehen halaukseen ja läimäytti tätä toverillisesti lujaa selkään ja Jeff teki samoin Stevelle.

"Hienoa saada sinut takaisin poju."  
Steven murahti Jeffille tyytyväisen näköisenä ennen kuin katsoi Amystä Jeffiin ja takaisin ja huokaisi huomattuaan, että harjoituksia olisi aivan turhaa edes harkita tälle päivälle.

"Siirretään harjoituksia päivällä eteenpäin Ames, antaa teidän nuorukaisten nyt pitää hauskaa keskenänne."  
Steve vastasi Amylle, joka tuijotti häntä odottavaisin silmin ja kuultuaan hänen vastauksensa ryntäsi iloissaan hänen kaulaansa.

"Kiitos Steve, sinä olet paras!"  
Amy huudahti iloisena ennen kuin jätti huoneen Jeffin kanssa. Steven pyöritti päätään epäuskoisena hymyillen.

"Lapset"  
Hän mutisi ja lähti itsekin salista hieman heidän jälkeensä

"Joten, mitä sinä olet oikein tehnyt tällä väliajalla?"  
Amy kysyi uteliaana Jeffiltä, kun he kävelivät vierekkäin pitkin suuren talon pitkiä käytäviä. Jeff oli kietonut toisen käsivartensa suojelevasti Amyn vyötärön ympäri ja haparoi vapaalla kädellään hiuksiaan, jotka olivat taas kerran vaihtaneet leikkausta ja väriä ja olivat nyt kirkkaansininen piikkitukka.

"Tiedäthän, sitä tavallista, kierrellyt Eurooppaa veljeni kanssa.  
Vuorikiipeillyt, riippuliitänyt, harrastanut benji ja laskuvarjohyppyjä hulluista paikoista, surffaillut Tyynellämerellä ja ärsyttänyt Mattin miltei henkihieveriin."  
Jeff vitsaili saaden Amyn nauramaan jutuilleen.

"Mitä Mattille kuuluu?"  
Amy kysyi epävarmasti, sillä hän ei ollut kovin hyvissä väleissä Hardyn vanhemman veljeksen kanssa sen jälkeen, kun hän oli päättänyt saaneensa tarpeeksi ja oli jättänyt Team-Xtremen, mistä Matt oli loukkaantunut suuresti. Tällä oli nimittäin ollut suuria tunteita Amyä kohtaan ja hän oli kokenut, että Amy oli "väheksynyt" niitä samalla tavalla, kuin millä hän oli Mattin mielestä väheksynyt Team Xtremeä eivätkä he kaksi olleet kunnollisissa puheväleissä tuon tapahtuman jälkeen.

Jeff pyöräytti silmiään kyllästyneesti.

"No hän on vieläkin melko näreissään sinulle siitä tempustasi, jos sitä kyselet, mutta hän pärjäilee ihan hyvin. Viimeksi kun kuulin, niin hän oli Montanassa jossakin motorcross- tapahtumassa." Jeff vastasi Amylle, joka nyökkäsi miehelle hymyillen.

_Miksi et kertonut minulle mitään siitä, että hän seurustelee nykyisin Ashleyn kanssa?_  
Amy kyseli itseltään, ihmetellen ääneti sitä ettei Jeff ollut kertonut hänelle tätä uutista. Tesihän hän sen kyllä itsekin mutta sitä taas Jeff ei voinut tietää.

"Entäs sinä itse Ames, olen kuullut joitakin huhuja siitä, että itse inha evoluutio tahtoisi sinut joukkoihinsa, olenko kuullut oikein?"  
Jeff kysyi Amyltä, joka huokaisi raskaasti haluamatta tuhlata enempää ajatuksiaan evoluutioon ja tämän jäsenten miettimiseen enää sinä päivänä.

"No he ovat _yrittäneet_, painotus sanalla yrittäneet. En oikein haluaisi keskustella siitä asiasta juuri nyt."  
Amy vastasi Jeffille, joka katsahti Amyn suuntaan ja nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisenä, sillä Amyn ei edes tarvinnut sanoa miehelle mitään ääneen, vaan tämä pystyi näkemään pelkältä katsomalta, ettei aihe ollut naisen mieleen joten hän päätti unohtaa siitä puhumisen ainakin vähäksi aikaa.

"Tahtoisitko tehdä jotakin, lähteä vaikka kahville?"  
Jeff ehdotti, mutta Amy pyöritti surullisena päätään kieltävästi.

"Sori, mutta vaikka todella haluaisinkin, en voi lähteä yhtään minnekään ainakaan ihan vielä Jeffro, minulla on tulossa matsi neljänkymmenenviiden minuutin kuluttua."  
Amy vastasi Jeffille pahoittelevasti.

"Vaikken kyllä odotakaan sitä yhtään."  
Hän kirosi hengityksensä alta, mutta mitä ilmeisimmin Jeff onnistui kuulla tuo hänen lisäyksensä, sillä sen verran kummeksuvan katseen tuo nuorempi mies nyt häneen loi.

"Ames, missä on se Lita, jonka minä tunnen? Tiedäthän, se vaaroja uhmaava, hullunrohkea huimapää, RAW:n ikioma The Queen of Extreme?"  
Jeff kysyi ihmetellen Amyltä, joka huokaisi raskaasti.

"Se Lita on olemassa vielä tuolla jossain, mutta syy, miksi en ole innostunut juuri tästä nimenomaisesta matsista on se, että se on typerä bra & panties matsi Stacy Keibleriä vastaan."  
Amy mutisi ärsyyntyneenä ja hänen pähkinänruskeat silmänsä välähtivät inhosta..

"Ahaa..no se on... uutta."  
Jeff vastasi hänelle ja loi sitten pitkän, sympaattisen katseen punapäähän vierellään, joka pyöritteli silmiään kyllästyneenä jo pelkkästä ajatuksesta tulevasta matsistaan.

"Siinä sinulle vain yksi esimerkki Vince McMahonin sovinistisuudesta ja ylenkatseellisuudesta meitä naispainijoita ja naistendivisioonaa kohtaan.Hänen mielestään meidän kaikkien naisten pitäisi olla samanlaisia kuplassa eläviä tyhjäpäitä kuin Candice, Maria ja Torrie. Tai sitten sellaisia kuin Stacy."  
Amy mutisi vihaisena ja varsinkin tuo viimeinen lause sai Jeffin katsomaan Amyä oudoksuvasti. Hän oli luullut noien kahden naisen olevan hyviä ystäviä keskenään ja siksi tuo tapa, jolla Amy nyt Stacyn nimen mainitsi, sai hänet hämilleen.

"Ettekös te enää olekaan hyvissä väleissä Stacyn kanssa?"  
Jeff kysyi hämillään ja Amy naurahti lempeästi Jeffin sinisilmäisyydelle.

"Älä nyt käsitä tätä väärin, Stace on mahtava tyyppi ja usein myös erittäin hauskaa seuraa, mutta se, mikä minua hänessä vaivaa on se asia, että miksi ihmeessä hän on suostunut pelkkään seksistisen muovinuken osaan? Kenties oikealla koulutuksella hänestä voisi tulla yhtä hyvä, kuin Trishistä, Lisa Mariesta, Melinasta, Mickiestä ja minustakin. Puhumattakaan Norasta, Joaniesta ja muista entisistä WWE:n naispainijoista joihin en edes kehtaa verrata itseäni. Hän voisi saada parempaakin kuin tämän."  
Amy totesi Jeffille, joka nyökkäsi ollessaan samaa mieltä Amyn kanssa.

Amyn katse tummeni hieman.  
"Ehkä minun pitäisi tehdä palvelus Stacylle ja luovuttaa helposti, ehkä sillä tavalla johto huomaisi, että häntäkin voitaisiin käyttää johonkin muuhunkin, kuin pelkkiin promokuviin ja "diivojen" kanssa "taistelemiseen".  
Amy naurahti katkerasti, ollen todellakin pahoillaan ystävättärensä kohtalon takia, mutta Jeff puisteli päätään surullisesti hymyillen.

"Ihailen todellakin sinun jalomielisyyttäsi Ames, mutta mietihän nyt vielä uudelleen. Jos sinä nyt sattuisit "häviämään" teidän matsinne kaikki tietäisivät, Stacy mukaan lukien, että sinä teit sen vain ihan hyvää hyvyyttäsi, koettaaksesi antaa Stacyllekin mahdollisuuden, mitä ei kuitenkaan tulisi. Niin kauan kuin McMahonien ja Bischoffin kaltaiset henkilöt ovat tämän firman johdossa, he eivät tule hänelle moista mahdollisuutta antamaan."  
Jeff vastasi totisesti ja vaikka Amy olikin aluksi vastaan hänen mielipiteitään, niin hänenkin oli kuitenkin pakko myöntää, että Jeff oli oikeassa taas kerran.

"En halua saada Stacyn vihaa ja katkeruutta niskoilleni, joten kaipa minun täytyy sitten vaan nolata hänet taas kerran."Amy vastasi surullisena.  
"En kyllä todellakaan tahtoisi tehdä sitä hänelle..." Hän lisäsi hiljaa mutisten ja painui surullisena lähemmäs Jeffiä tämän kainaloon.

"Minä tiedän, ettet sinä haluaisi Ames ja juuri se asia, että sinulla on noinkin suuri sydän, tekeekin sinusta sen ihmisen, jota minä ja monet muut tässä firmassa niin suunnattomasti rakastavat." Jeff kuiskasi hellästi Amyn korvaan saaden lumoavan hymyn nousemaan tuon punapäisen divan kauniille kasvoille.

"Kuinka sinä aina osaatkin valita juuri ne oikeimmat sanat?"  
Amy kysyi hiljaa, liikuttuneena, mutta Jeff vain tyytyi virnistämään salaperäisesti.

"Se johtuu siitä, että minä tunnen sinut niin hyvin Ames."  
Jeff vastasi Amylle ja tönäisi nyt tätä hieman.

"Menepäs nyt valmistautumaan siihen typerään matsiisi pikkuinen, niin minä odotan sinua täällä sitten kun sinä voitat, ja sitten me lähdetään kahdestaan ulos. Eikä tällä kertaa vain pelkälle kahville, vaan pizzalle sen lisäksi." Jeff sanoi Amylle lipoen huuliaan ajatukselle pizzasta ja Amy naurahti miehelle läpäyttäen tätä poskelle hyväntuulisesti.

"Sinä senkin herkkusuu."Amy kiusoitteli miestä lumoavasti hymyillen ennen kuin lähti kävelemään käytäviä pitkin kohti hissiä.

**Luvun 1 loppu.**


End file.
